Akili
Akili is a female Le-Toa, and a member of the Toa Akari. Biography Pre-Game History: The Akari once fought evil on a distant island, but when Makuta began summoning evildoers, any and all that he could bend to his will, to Mata Nui, the Akari followed them, believing that whatever was happening would be worth fighting against. They arrived on Mata Nui a while after Makuta’s defeat, their ship wrecked along the edges of the Papa Nihu Reef in Onu-Wahi. Memories: Akili woke up upside down and dangling from the rigging of the Akari's wrecked ship, with only very vague memories of her old team. The strain of trying to remember gave her a headache, and she accidentally managed to activate her mask, which alerted her to an unknown presence in the water nearby. This turned out to be a hungry Tarakava, which ambushed her, before being driven off by Lehti. Once the beast was dealt with, the Toa began to converse, eventually deciding to combine their powers to make a bridge for them to cross to the mainland. Unable to contribute, Akili stood back, opting to be the team's "moral support". Once they'd crossed the bridge, they trekked across the rocky, sandy terrain until they found the chimneys of Onu-Koro. Investigating with her Arthron, she was able to sense loud vibrations interfering with her mask power, confirming that there was something under the ground below them. They found a cave, and followed it down towards the source of the sounds. Digging Deeper: The group were followed by a stranger - Hammerlock - who some of the Akari mistakenly thought to be a savage of some kind. After he introduced himself, he decided to take the lead and move further down into the tunnels. Having the superior numerical advantage, Akili and the others decided they would go along with him for now. Navigating using her Arthron, she was able to avoid tripping and stumbling in the dark. Akili's trip went going smoothly until she encountered someone else using the same mask elsewhere in the tunnels, the sudden sonic interference taking her by surprise and giving her a headache. The being responsible, another Toa, broke through into the tunnel and approached the group. Though suspicious of the newcomer, the group continued onwards, eventually reaching Onu-Koro. Upon seeing the chimmneys and smelling the woodsmoke, Lehit become very upset, and Akili used her powers to disperse the smoke around the two of them so the Bo-Toa wouldn't have to put up with the smell. Appearance and Tools Smaller than average, Akili is clad in metru-build armour that is differing shades of grey and green. Her eyes and heartlight are also a more vibrant shade of green. Her primary weapon is a large, two handed scythe, and she also carries a lightweight Volo Lutu launcher and a small, compact disk launcher. Abilities and Traits A fun-loving, outgoing, boisterous daredevil, Akili is basically the Lewa of her team, although she’s often timid when meeting new people, and has little in way of a sense of humour, being unable to tell or understand jokes with any convincing skill. Relationships Friends: * The rest of the Toa Akari (names to be added later). Foes: * All those who follow Makuta. Quotes * TBA Trivia * Akili is the first character NatoGreavesy has RPed who was created by someone else. The entirety of the Toa Akari were devised by Makuta Miras. * Makuta Miras' WIP name for Akili was "Pixie" due to her height and personality. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Le-Toa Category:Toa Akari Category:Chaotic Good